


Pitch

by faeriestyles



Series: Malign Star [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Louis, Flashbacks, Historical Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Parallels, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Top Harry, just. go with it, there are time skips but it's not too confusing trust me, these tags are a total mess it'll all make sense eventually i hope ofjdlg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriestyles/pseuds/faeriestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝The devil doesn't come dressed in a red cape and pointy horns. He comes as everything you've ever wished for.❞</p><p>Through their lifetimes, Harry has loved Louis only to have him forget. Now, sixty-six years after the end of their last shared lifetime, the unknowing Louis has found his way back to Harry under extremely unusual circumstances. Harry does what he needs to to keep Louis safe and in his life for as long as possible, and hopefully, even with a love that’s as twisted amongst the stars as their’s, that’ll be enough.</p><p>(Or: Harry loves Louis for lifetimes; in this life, Louis has wings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue: bought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously i don't own one direction or anyone affiliated to or related to the members. please please **don't** share this fic with anyone close to the boys or anyone to do with them, really, because, just, yeah. please don't. the actions and attitudes of the characters in this fic are not exactly how they are in real life so don't take any offense to that. here's the full [disclaimer](http://twinkslytherin.tumblr.com/pitchdisclaimer), as well as my [inspiration](http://twinkslytherin.tumblr.com/pitchinspiration) for this fic.
> 
> i understand the content of this fic isn't for everyone, and i completely understand. please be cautious when reading, look out for potentially triggering subjects and if for any reason you feel uncomfortable stop immediately! now snuggle up in a blanket with a hot drink and enjoy the glory that is winged!twink louis
> 
> ⤷ [friendly reminder of this very important fact](http://faeriestyies.tumblr.com/post/121983083505/please-do-not-assume-that-just-because-my) ⤶

**b o u g h t \ bȯt \ [** verb **] : _past and past participle of_  buy.**

 

☩

_Las Vegas, Nevada, 2154_

_**H**_ e turned to the left, just as he was told. Louis blinked under the bright beam of light shining down on him. Standing on the small stage had always been intimidating for him, but considering no buyers had ever shown interest in the past, Louis just considered today another day. Stand, turn, pose, spread, fold.

" _Item seventy, please turn further to the left_ ," the voice from the over-head speaker system requested politely. " _Buyer number eighty would like for you to spread your wings, as well_." Honestly, the voice in the auction room was always so nice that Louis couldn't deny her mannerly plea. She had the type of voice that was coated in honey and all things good; just the simplest of sentences could make you feel instantly comforted and at ease. The faceless voice was one of the only people Louis felt like he could trust. She was always polite, kind, and patient. She always did what she said she would do, and never asked Louis to do anything he wasn't comfortable with. She was one of the only people he could consider anything close to a friend.

Obeying her respectful behest — which, in reality, was nothing less than a demand — he spread his wings. It felt natural to stretch out to his full wingspan, and it saddened him that he couldn't do it more. Being locked in a cell prevented such things.

The day that Louis first arrived at Nox, it was his eighteenth birthday, and he was there to celebrate with friends. His mother had been relocated from England to a small town in Nevada for work when he was a young teen, so naturally the only option for his big birthday was to go to Las Vegas. There had never even an alternative plan. Louis had been planning for this day since he was a child: he'd go to a casino the first day that he could, gamble and drink all night, maybe hook up with a couple of randoms, and then crash in one of the suites in the conjoined hotel. It seemed like a pretty basic plan; nothing too extravagant. Just a small coming-of-age ritual-type thing that he hadn't wanted to miss out on.

Looking back now, he wishes he had.

When Louis was young, he had been told that the world had begun to change around the time his mother was born. Humans evolved in a strange, unnatural way. At first, everyone was scared. Obviously. People, just your every day run-of-the-mill people, were learning to "unlock their mind". They could now access parts of the brain that had never been touched before, and the consequences were...abnormal.

Eventually, it got to the point where the majority of the world's population was made up of these "gifted" beings, so people had no choice but to accept that they were the inevitable future. Gifts were different depending on the person, that much was obvious. Each one was specific to the personality and mind of it's host.

Somehow, Louis had ended up with wings.

And, not just any wings. No. His wings were huge, monstrous, even. They began to sprout from his back when he was a child. He thought they were an embarrassment, a scarlet letter, showing everyone just what a demented monstrosity he was. Most people's gifts were internal, or could be easily hidden. Unfortunately, Louis' was anything but lacking in subtlety.

As a child, Louis would lock himself in the bathroom for hours with a bread knife, looking over his shoulder in the mirror as he attempted to saw the unwanted appendages off. Sometimes, he succeeded. Other times, he was left with bloody, protruding stumps, bulging from his back as a painful reminder of what he really was: a freak. Though he would be free of the wings for a week or two, they would always grow back. With each hack job, the wings grew back stronger, brighter, fuller, and bigger. They spread to either side of him like some sort of archangel wings, though he felt more like an abomination than a divinity.

Over the years, Louis grew, just as any child does. He grew into his nose and ears, and his face suddenly seemed proportional. Beautiful, even, to some. Though he was complimented frequently on his looks by women, his stomach seemed do always to an entire gymnastics routine when a man commented on his appearance. Sexuality had never been a huge concern for him, but he was fairly sure he knew where he fell on that spectrum. Sure, he'd fooled around with plenty of girls in his time, but that's all he was ever doing with them. Fooling around, and they were a fool to ever believe it to be more than that.

" _Item seventy_?" the voice said from all around Louis, her voice bouncing off the velvet lined walls. " _Please flap your wings once to show their use, and then return them to the folded position._ "

Louis nodded, and complied without hesitation. Usually, he didn't pay attention to the fact that there were actually people — potential buyers — behind the one-way glass, staring at him like a piece of property; something to be purchased and handled as if he weren't a living, breathing, functioning being, but rather as if he were an inanimate object crafted to make their lives as satisfying as possible.

With a sick stomach, Louis realized that's exactly what he had unwillingly become.

For some particular reason, he could feel the eyes on him today. Burning through the glass, evaluating him and picking him apart mentally. He turned again, per the faceless woman's request, to Buyer eighty's shielded booth. Though Louis couldn't see through the glass, he knew that his prospective owner may be sitting behind the mirrored window, and his heart suddenly felt like it dropped into his feet. The blood drained from his face, and his wings curved around his front, guarding him from the scrutinization of the stranger's gaze.

" _Please refold your wings behind you, item seventy. I'm trying to get a good look at you_ ," a new voice implored. Something about the man's voice made Louis' heart beat ten times faster than normal, causing his wings to flutter slightly. The mystery man's low chuckle was picked up by the microphone, and Louis was mortified when he felt heat creeping up the sides of his neck and across his cheeks.

A low, clearly masculine, appreciative sound rattled through the speakers. The stranger sounded amused, and all Louis wanted to do was to wrap himself in his wings and hide forever. " _Do I make you nervous, item seventy_?"

Louis nodded slowly; it's all he could do. His voice seemed to have run far away from him, along with any ounce of his courage that he had had left.

" _Answer me, item seventy_ ," the voice demanded. The man had taken on a rough tone, causing his voice to sound gravelly and primal. He cleared his throat, obviously seeing how timid and afraid Louis was quickly becoming. This time, his voice was smooth, silky, and enticing. " _I want to hear your voice._ "

"Y-Yes," Louis managed, his wings fluttering once more behind him instinctively. "You make me very nervous."

Whoever was behind the mic readjusted themselves, and Louis swore he could almost hear the stranger smile. " _Good_ ," the man cooed. " _That'll come in handy._ "

A buzzer sounded throughout the room, and the faceless woman's voice returned to the speaker. " _Item seventy, you have been purchased. Please exit to your right and return to the holding area_."

Louis stood stunned in place for a few minutes before the voice had to, ever so kindly, remind him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii, people. i hope you like _pitch_. it's a little bit different, so try to bear with me. also, for anyone confused with the boys' demon names, here's a list of them:  
>  harry — samael  
> zayn — balam  
> liam — erebus  
> they're all "real" demons; i don't take credit for creating the names. feel free to look them up if you wannnna. anyway, you can reach me [on tumblr](http://twinkslytherin.tumblr.com/) or [on twitter](http://www.twitter.com/twinkslytherin). i'd love to hear y'all's thoughts, opinions, anything.


	2. possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay hi hi hi people this story is really weird but i'm grateful you've gotten this far, and i truly hope you're enjoying it! just as a visual aid, louis and niall look like they're 19-20, and harry, liam and zayn all look like they do currently (2015).
> 
>   
> [disclaimer](http://twinkslytherin.tumblr.com/pitchdisclaimer) & [inspiration](http://twinkslytherin.tumblr.com/pitchinspiration)
> 
> ⤷ [friendly reminder of this very important fact](http://twinkslytherin.tumblr.com/post/121983083505/please-do-not-assume-that-just-because-my) ⤶

 

**p o s s e s s i o n \ pe’zeSHen \ [** noun **] : _the state of having, owning or controlling something; an item of property; something belonging to one._**

 

☩

 

 ** _L_** ouis’s bare foot brushed against his small cell bed’s cold metal frame, startling him awake. He blinked a few times to adjust to the harsh light of the Hold. His right wing moved quickly to form a makeshift brim over his eyes, the other wrapped around his torso as a blanket. Not being able to wear a shirt definitely had more cons than pros. A soft groan sounded from the cell adjacent to his own, and Louis lazily peeked his head over his shoulder with an amused expression to look at the occupant. Niall laid on his back on the stone floor, his golden hair fanned around his head like a halo. The blonde boy had his knuckles pressed against his brow dramatically, his eyes looking directly into Louis’. Louis smiled.

“What’re you doing on the floor, there, Niall?” Louis laughed, turning his body to face the cell to his right. Niall sighed loudly as he dropped his hand to land beside his face. 

“The floor is cold on my back,” Niall explained. Louis winced as the meaning of the words sunk in. Ever since Louis and Niall had been taken captive, Louis was restricted from being “rented” or “borrowed” by Demons since he was technically still a virgin. Sure, he’d fooled around with plenty of people in his nineteen years, but he’d never let it get as far as actual sex. It had never felt right.

Niall, on the other hand, hadn’t been a virgin since he was sixteen. With his bright blue eyes, blonde hair, and seemingly innocent looks, he was immediately in high demand to be rented out. Some of the Demons tended to get rough, considering they had the right to do whatever they wanted to rented Pets. Last night, a new Demon to Nox had borrowed Niall for the evening. Apparently, said new Demon was into whipping.

“I heard someone bought you last night,” Niall said, his voice cracking on _bought_ , as if he dreaded the word. Louis couldn’t say he didn’t feel the same. All signs of the somewhat playful mood Niall had been in just moments before melted away, revealing the sullen boy underneath the happy mask. The winged boy nodded his head, the smile slipping from his lips as his true fear showed through the rifts forming in his normally strong facade. Ever since Louis had spoken to his buyer last night through the show room speakers, he felt narrow fissures cutting through his composed exterior, threatening to show the weakness he couldn’t afford to expose. Not here. Not in a place like this.

Niall closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, opening them only to stare directly at the ceiling with no expression. His bottom lip quivered uncontrollably, his nostrils flaring repeatedly as a single tear slipped from the corner of his eye, trailing a wet path down the side of his face. “We never should’ve come to this god forsaken casino,” he whispered. 

Louis’s heart shattered, the broken pieces lodging themselves inside of him in all the wrong places. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. The reality of the situation sunk into his bones and mind and Louis suddenly felt weighted as if everything in the world was suddenly dragging him down. He had been _bought._ _Purchased_ , as if he were nothing more than a toy for his new Master. Essentially, that’s exactly what he was. A toy.

“I would never have suggested this place if I knew, Louis, I swear.” Niall sniffled, wiping the back of his forearm under his nose as he sat up clumsily.

Louis was off his bed and over to the bars connecting his cell to Niall’s in five seconds flat. “Niall, no.” Louis soothed, reaching for the blonde boy’s hand through the spaces between the iron rods. “This isn’t your fault. All of us agreed Nox would be the best place to go. We had no idea any of this would happen. Don’t blame any of this on yourself—”

“How’s my pretty baby doing today?” A sultry voice purred behind them. Louis turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes landing on exactly who he had expected. Lilith. 

The succubus had her hip propped against the bars of Louis’s cell, her arms cross underneath her chest in a not-so-subtle attempt to heighten the cleft of her cleavage. She slowly ran her abnormally white top teeth over the ruby red stain of her bottom lip, smiling in what Louis was sure was supposed to be seductive manner. 

He scrunched up his nose in her direction, hating the hypocorism when it came from her puckered mouth.

Choosing to completely ignore her question, he tilted himself backwards from his crouched position in front of Niall, falling backwards to sit on his bum. “Is my Master here to retrieve me?”

She scoffed at him, rolling her eyes. “You think _Samael_ is going to come down here, to the _Hold_ , to get you? No. That’s ridiculous. You will be polished and delivered directly to him.”

Louis raised his brow. “I’m sorry, I’ll be what?”

“Aw, are they gonna make you all nice and shiny?” Niall said, the happy tone having returned to his voice. Louis looked over to Niall, seeing that he was now sitting up and had wiped away the moisture that had gathered around his eyes. Niall nodded once in acknowledgement. _Everything is going to be okay_ , Niall was saying.

 _No the fuck it isn’t_ , Louis thought. 

“You will be cleaned thoroughly, pampered and prepared. You will need to look your best. Samael has also made sure that all sections of the spa will be open to you at any and all times.”

Well, at least Louis’s new Master was generous, he thought. It could be worse, right?

 

Louis turned back to Niall. “Who is Samael? Should I know that one?”

Niall thought for a moment, his eyes lighting up as he opened his mouth to speak. “You must be joking,” Lilith interrupted him before he began. Niall sighed, rolling his eyes before leaning his head against the frame of his small bed, giving up on talking for now.

Louis arched his brow as he waited for Lilith to continue. Though she may be one of the head Demons of Nox, she was terribly annoying, and despite her notorious reputation, she was actually capable of being quite friendly, albeit usually irritating. Louis didn’t really care much about what rank in life someone held, if they were vexatious, he had no patience for them. 

“If I had made a joke, we would all be laughing,” Louis dead-panned.

Lilith tapped her fingernails against the bars, popping her hip out to the side. She hummed appreciatively, though Louis sensed sarcasm when she uttered, “I’m sure.”

“I’ve been told I’m quite funny,” Louis muttered bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child. Niall chuckled to himself on his side of the bars, continuously pressing his cheek against the cool metal frame.

“Anyway,” Lilith continued. “Samael is the Angel of Death—or, I guess he _used_ to be an Angel. No, wait,” she paused, tapping her finger against her lips in thought. “Maybe he’s still considered an Angel. Technically he still ‘serves’ for up there, controlling Death and all.” She jabbed her finger upwards. “But, really, he does most of his work for the big man downstairs. So, really, he’s a Demon.”

“He Fell,” she went on casually, acting as if she had just told them it was kind of warm outside rather than the fact that they were in the same building as someone who actually Fell. Or the fact that _Louis was now owned by someone who Fell_.

Louis sucked in a surprised gasp, and heard Niall whisper, “Oh, shit,” next to him. 

“It’s more common than you think,” she giggled. “I Fell, too.”

That wasn’t the same thing. Louis told her that.

Lilith looked almost offended; as if she didn’t want the circumstances of her Fall story to be outdone by anyone. “Sure it is. We both Fell due to seduction. It’s a rather pleasurable way to fall, I think. Going out with a bang and all that.” She waggled her hand in the air nonchalantly. “Pun intended.”

“What happened?” Louis asked, his voice coming out of him in a broken whisper.

“Oh, you know the story, Louis.” She smiled, as if she had told it to him a thousand times before. He pursed his lips. “I was Adam’s first wife and—”

“No—christ, no.” Louis squinted in disgust, his wings curling around his front. He didn’t want to hear about any of her sexual escapades. Being a succubus, he figured that she had more than a few under her belt. “Not your story. _His_ story. Samu—no wait. Samael? Sam-something’s story. My M-Master.” 

Lilith clapped her hands together in delight. “Oh, his is good. Well, you see, he’s always been an Angel. And he’s the Angel of Death, right? So he receives his orders from a higher power, and yeah, well, anyway, he was on an order to kill this one guy and he _didn’t do it_. Instead, he ended up—”

A low groan of old, rusty hinges interrupted Lilth’s tale. The large metal door to the Hold opened, a tall, muscular man in a suit stepped over the threshold, eyes trained directly onto Louis.

Niall make a soft sound, tugging on the end of Louis’s wing. Louis turned around with a disbelieving look, reflexively tugging his wing out of Niall’s grasp. “Watch the feathers, mate. Those are attached to me, you know.”

“Sorry, sorry, yeah. But, that’s him!” Niall continued, running his fingers through his messy fringe excitedly. Louis had no idea what he was talking about.

“Who’s who?”

“ _That_ ,” Niall emphasized quietly, pointing subtly at the figure in the doorway. “Is _him_. Erebus; The Demon I told you about that keeps renting me. I want him to buy me so bad.” Niall’s voice had trailed off into a breathy sigh, and Louis grinned. He nodded along, though the concept was far from Louis’s comprehension. He had never been rented since he arrived at Nox. Not even once just for companionship—nothing. That’s what brought about half of the shock and nerves when he had been purchased. How did his future Master even know that he would like Louis?

“Got the hots for him, then, yeah?” Louis joked.

Niall sighed again. “You have no idea.” His voice dropped to a whisper as he leaned closer to Louis. “He lets me call him Liam.” Though it had never happened to him, Louis knew how big of a deal it was for a Demon to allow a Pet to call them by their self-given name. It was huge.

“Say,” Louis directed to the Demon in the door. Though there was a rule that Pets weren’t supposed to talk to Demons without their direct permission, Louis didn’t very much care. He figured he’d talk to whoever he’d like. “Weren’t you in a few of my Greek mythology books? King of Darkness, innit?”

The Demon’s hard expression didn’t change, and he grunted noncommittally. “Funny.”

“I thought so,” Louis grinned.

Erebus’s eyes flickered to the boy behind Louis, softening drastically. “Niall,” he greeted, his voice hinting at a hidden grin. 

Niall, being a good boy, remained quiet. He simply smiled back, trying to hide his growing blush. He nodded towards Erebus in acknowledgement, and the Demon seemed pleased. His eyes darted back to Louis, retuning to their once unemotional gaze. “Your spa appointment is now, bird boy.”

“Bird boy?” Louis gasped incredulously, placing his hand on his chest in mock offense. “That’s a new one.”

“Oh, just come on, then.” Erebus sighed, waving his hand towards the hall outside. 

Lilith pulled the key from her bra, unlocking Louis’s cell door to let him out. Louis turned back to Niall, grabbing his hands between the bars. “You’ll be out of here soon. He’s so far up your ass, there’s no way he won’t buy you.”

“I can actually hear you, you know,” Erebus chimed in. “I’m like, fifteen feet away from you.”

Louis ignored him, squeezing Niall’s hands gently, trying not to tear up as he left the only friend he’d known for the last year. “I’ll see you again soon,” Louis whispered, using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear running down Niall’s cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Louis. Please be careful. Come visit, if you can.”

Louis glanced back at Erebus quickly, then facing Niall again. This time, he dropped his voice to the level he was sure neither Erebus nor Lilith could hear. “Even if I can’t, I’ll find a way.” Niall nodded, not wanting to speak further. He was too choked up already.

Louis stood, and thanked Lilith dramatically, hoping that it would be the last time he ever had to be locked away in that god forsaken chamber. 

 

Unfortunately, that had not been Louis’s last time in his Hold cell. His excitement had overpowered his senses as he was being groomed, and he figured that he would be taken directly from the spa to Samael’s room. Turns out, he was wrong.

Samael had set a certain time for Louis to be delivered. Not a minute before, and not a minute after. Louis had been warned multiple times that Samael was extremely punctual, and did not accept anyone being late. His time was not to be wasted by anyone.

Today, the Demon had (obviously, being the Angel of Death, and all,) a few errands to run. Though Samael was the ultimate Reaper, he had helpers. He was only one person, after all, and there were billions of people in the world. Assistance was clearly required.

“Shouldn’t I have been taken somewhere a bit more posh, or something?” Louis whined to no one in particular. Niall was no longer in his cell, having been rented by Erebus for the evening.

“Oh, shut it will you?” Josh whined from a few cells down on the opposite side of the Hold. Though Louis hadn’t ever talked to him much, Josh seemed nice enough. He knew that Lilith frequently rented him out for extended periods of time, then returning him for a week or two. Louis thought of it like some form of a twisted love-hate relationship.

He plopped down in the middle of his twin-sized bed for what was hopefully the last time, his toes barely touching the floor. The nerves flooding his system caused him to begin bouncing his knee with anxiety. He pressed his elbows onto the top of his kneecaps, resting his head in the palms of his hands, quickly snapping his head back up so that he didn’t mess up the perfectly-messed-up look the spa had styled his hair into. His wings beat nervously He was about to meet his new Master, he was about to meet his new Master, he was about to meet his new _Master_ —

“Louis?” A new voice asked him. Louis looked up, the shaking of his leg stopping. He was greeted with the sight of a tall, tanned man with ink black hair. The man was graced with the most beautiful caramel eyes that seemed to bore into Louis’ very soul. His raven-colored hair was styled to perfection, a light stubble dusting his jaw. He was beautiful, and most definitely a Demon.

Louis nodded his head dumbly, having lost his voice. He stood up slowly, and the man unlocked his cell to release him for the last time. Ever.

The thought was exhilarating. Louis couldn’t help but to smile.

“Excited to meet your Master?” The man asked, fastening a metal collar around Louis’ neck to lead him to his Master’s quarters. Louis nodded.

“Are you going to respond verbally?” The Demon inquired. 

“I…suppose?” Louis said cautiously. “I dunno your name, so.”

The black-haired Demon nodded. “You may call me Balam.”

“Balam,” Louis tried. “I like it.”

Balam smiled, tugging the chain attached to Louis’ collar. Louis stumbled forward as Balam looked behind him saying, “Follow.” Louis obeyed. 

 

The hallways seemed endless. They were walking what felt like miles before turning and taking another hall, then taking an elevator up two floors to only repeat the process. Louis never realized how enormous Nox actually was. 

“Are we almost there?” Louis asked tiredly.

“Are you not enjoying my company?” Balam said in front of him. Though he wasn’t facing Louis, he could literally _hear_ the Demon smiling. He wasn’t sure if he liked it.

“I suppose I am. We haven’t talked much, so I—”

Balam laughed, his voice sounding rumbly, raspy, and raw. “There are many things I’d like to do with you, Louis.” He turned back to make direct eye-contact with Louis. “Talking isn’t one of them.” 

Louis winced, and before he could say anything back, his back was pressed roughly against the wall. He tried to use his wings to fight Balam off of him, but he was too strong. Too big. His frame swallowed Louis, and he felt helpless. He _was_ helpless. Balam yanked the chain behind Louis’s head, cutting off his air supply bit by bit. “Would you like that?” The Demon asked, his face right in front of Louis’s. Louis didn’t want this. He didn’t want it at all. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, gasping for breath, and hoping for a miraculous escape. The cards didn’t seem to be in his favor.

“Answer me, you _freak_ ,” Balam shouted, pulling harder on the metal chain. Louis began to shake, feeling tears begin to well in his eyes. “Would you like me to _not talk_ with you? I bet you would. You look like such a slut. I bet you’d be begging for me, you filthy little—”

He was cut off with a shout, and Louis could breathe again. Louis opened his eyes, panicked. His vision was blurry from his loss of air, and he felt light-headed. A blurred figure rushed up to him, gripping his shoulders. The figure’s words sounded muffled, like Louis was underwater, and his vision tunneled before everything went black.

 

☩

 

[Dirty Paws — Of Monsters and Men](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCHUw7ACS8o)

**_L_** ouis woke to the feeling of someone tugging on his wings. He curled the prodded wing towards his body and heard the sound of soft laughter. It sounded sweet, and it sounded like sin.

“Oops,” a familiar voice chuckled. It took Louis a moment to place it as the voice that spoke to him through the speakers in the showroom. His Master. _Samael_. “Didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Louis’s eyes flickered open, squinting as he readjusted to the brightness of the hall light. This is _not_ how he pictured the first conversation with his Master going. Not at _all_.

His Master slowly came into focus, and suddenly Louis felt like he couldn’t breathe again. A man that looked to be only a few years older than he was was leaning over him, hands on either side of Louis’ head. Long, brown curls framed the most beautiful face Louis had ever laid his eyes on. Chartreuse eyes rimmed in red gazed into his, and Louis’ mouth fell open in shock and appreciation as he stared at Samael’s pouty cupid-bow lips. They were pink, and luscious, and looked like they were capable of positively filthy acts. Louis felt his heartbeat increase drastically, and he flexed his fingers, already feeling the effect of this man seep into his skin.

His Master had stolen his breath, and Louis’ wasn’t sure he ever wanted it back.

“Hi,” was the first thing Louis thought of to say. He internally cursed himself on his sudden ineloquence, and closed his eyes again to gather his thoughts. “I-I mean—” he opened his eyes again, finding himself, once again, at a loss for words. “—hi.” 

“Hi,” Samael smiled. He brushed back Louis’s fringe, being sure not to let his fingers brush his skin, his gaze exploring every curve of Louis’s face before once more looking directly into his eyes. “Ready to head to your new home, then?”

Louis nodded, and Samael helped to pull him up to his feet. Standing straight, Samael was at least a full head taller than him. Louis’s chest directly over Samael’s chest. Louis found himself staring directly at the the left side of Samael’s chest; where he knew his heart was. He began wondering how it would feel to fall asleep with his cheek pressed softly against Samael’s warm skin, the constant beating of his heart lulling Louis to sleep like a song written just for him.

His Master cleared his throat. Louis’s eyes darted up to meet his, and he blushed what he was sure a deep red. _Fuck_. He can’t believe he was just caught fantasizing about his Master. Not even about sex, but about fluff. That’s almost even more embarrassing. Louis’s blush deepened, and he ducked his head down in shame.

“Let me just get this off,” Samael said, reaching out to Louis.

“Ge-Get what off?” Louis said, his mind immediately falling into the gutter. 

Samael smiled and bit his bottom lip, obviously realizing where Louis’s line of thought had gone. “The collar, angel.”

Louis almost fainted at the term of endearment. _Angel_. No one had ever called him that before. Not even his mum. He nodded, tilted his head up so that his Master could better reach the lock. Samael pulled the metal from around Louis’s neck, and wrapped it around his own wrist. Samael nodded in the direction they were headed. “Follow.”

Louis found it strange that his Master already trusted him enough to not collar him. Though, he thought, he probably just felt bad that he had basically just been strangled into unconsciousness. 

 

☩

 

 ** _T_** he silence wasn’t too awkward, Harry thought. It could been worse, right? His new Pet seemed so pitiful that he really had no choice but to uncollar him. Really. It was the only sensible thing to do, and he wasn’t trying to scare Louis too badly at first.

Harry paused at the absence of the expected soft patter of Louis’s footsteps behind him. He froze in his tracks, back tensed, and inhaled deeply through his nose. He would try to remain calm. Adrenaline was still quickly pumping in his system from his brief, albeit rough fight with Zayn. He had actually put up a decent fight for a second before surrendering, assuring Harry that he had no idea that Louis was _his_ new Pet, otherwise he would have _never_ tried anything. Harry took another deep breath in.

Whirling around, he was prepared to speak in his most intimidating, authoritative voice; expecting to find Louis pigeon toed and cowering at the other end of the hall, scared enough from Harry’s violent display in the hallway, though Harry wasn’t even sure how much his Pet had seen before he had passed out. Harry was ready to reprimand Louis for disobeying him already, and fully intended to remind him who his new Master was. What he wasn’t expecting was to spin around and find Louis’s nose mere inches from his own, Louis’s bright blue, wonder-filled eyes boring into Harry’s with no sign of intimidation. Usually a head taller than his Pet, Harry craned his neck backwards in surprise, taking a few cautious steps back. Just as he was about to speak, he scanned his eyes over Louis’s body. The boy’s wings were spread to their full width, flapping softly behind him to effectively elevate him to Harry’s height. Louis’s curious expression crumpled as Harry’s scrutinizing gaze focused on the younger boy. His wings immediately halted their movement, and Louis landed gracefully on the balls of his feet before lowering himself to his natural stature. 

“Fuck,” Harry startled, pulling his neck backwards in shock. “Don’t— _fuck_ —don’t do that again. You scared me,” He stepped back closer to Louis, a small smile tugging up the side of his mouth. “Your eyes are so blue.”

“Y-Yeah?” Louis stuttered, taken aback.

Harry felt his face fall and smiled weakly. “I hope they never fade.”

Harry turned back around, rounding the corner to his private section of the hotel. He unlocked the door, ushering Louis in before locking the door behind them. Louis gasped. 

He had never seen any place like it in his life. Somehow the main living area was subtly extravagant. You could tell everything was, he was assuming, expensive, yet there was a casual feel about it all together. Like there was a mixture of classic and modern furniture, fixtures and decorations, creating a luxurious home-like area.

Louis loved it.

“Let me show you your room.” Harry said, gesturing towards the stairs.

“I get to live in all this and have my own room?” Louis asked, wings fluttering happily as he looked at his surroundings. “Fuck.”

Harry nodded. “Of course you do. Well,” he paused, wobbling his head back and forth in thought. "A room of sorts."

Louis’s heart sank slightly as he shuffled behind Harry up the grand staircase to the second level. “I…I don’t get to sleep with you?”

Harry smiled to himself, glancing over his shoulder at Louis quickly before replying, “You will when you’re ready.”

Louis’s face twisted into one of disappointment, pouting. He thought he was plenty ready. It wasn’t like Louis had never fooled around with a guy before, and Harry definitely seemed fit enough.

They made their way up the stairs, reaching the top and making a sharp left. The bedroom was almost bigger than the living room, with high ceilings and perfect lighting. The second thing Louis noticed was that everything was natural and neutral colors; creams, tans, and browns, with earth greens scattered around in various patterns. There was a full out entertainment center consisting of every type of electronic one could possibly imagine, along with two very large bookshelves on either far side of the center, that took up an entire wall of the room. Extensive, comfortable seating including a sunken couch bed were placed in front of the large television. It looked absolutely heavenly. The biggest bed Louis had ever seen was confined within a cave-like area that was sunken into the far wall. The ceiling had been lowered to about eight feet above the bed, and the walls next to the mattress were made up of shelves containing what had to be hundreds of books. Louis admired the bed, which was elevated a foot off the ground on a platform. Different shades of thick, leather straps made up the headboard of the bed, and Louis couldn’t help but to bite his lip when he noticed the ceiling above the bed was mirrored.

“Is that mine?” He gestured towards the bed.

Harry shook his head. “No, that’s mine. Yours is over here.”

“So we’re sleeping in the same room?” Louis quickly gushed. He couldn’t help but to feel just a little excited.

Harry nodded. “Yep. For now, you will be up there.” He pointed to a huge loft that looked to be made out of wood that was carved to look like the trunks of trees, the twigs and branches intertwining with each other beautifully. Louis smiled, and bounced on the balls of his feet happily. 

“That’s all mine?” He shook his hands excitedly, not waiting for his Master’s answer. It only took a couple of flaps of his wings to get to the top, immediately eyeing  the large bed taking up at least half of the loft. He turned around, standing on the edge of the platform, looking down the ten-or-so feet to his Master. “I love it.” 

Harry smiled and waved him back down. Louis obeyed, landing right in front of him. He tilted his head up to look at Harry’s interesting eye color, not being able to not smile.

“Thank you.” Louis reached his hands out for a hug. 

Harry stepped backwards and shook his head. “We touch when I say.”

Louis recoiled immediately as if he had been burned. He wanted to please his Master, but the feeling of neglect wasn’t one he liked to be familiar with. He hadn’t been consensually touched with affection for over a year, and it was starting to toll on his body and mind. 

Louis nodded slowly, and the man smiled. “Good boy.”

“Now, I know you must know me by my Demon name,” Master began, walking over to the door. “I find that far too formal, and I’ve never much liked it anyway. It’s only _Master_ when I say. So, from now on, please. Call me Harry.” He left the room before Louis could respond.

Louis smiled to himself, wrapping his wings around his body, making him feel as warm and fuzzy on the outside as he did on the inside. He bit on his bottom lip, thinking of how much he would like the sound of his Master’s name coming from his mouth. “Harry,” he tried quietly. 

It sounded even better than he thought.

 

☩

 

 ** _T_** he days went by slowly. Louis didn’t grow up with a lot money, and he often imagined what life would be like if he were wealthy. Turns out, it’s not all it’s cracked up to be. There’s only so many things a person can do to entertain themselves without someone else present. Louis had always been social. He liked being around huge groups of people; he liked the thrill of having several of his friends focusing on every word that he was saying.

He liked other’s attention focused solely on him. And, with Harry being gone doing god only knows what, that was a bit difficult to achieve being constantly alone. After Harry left the first day he brought Louis to their home, he had done the same thing every day. He would leave before Louis woke up, and would come back once Louis was already in the bed.

Being a Pet, Louis wasn’t granted privileges until he earned them. Louis had heard from other Pets, (mostly Niall,) that had been rented or returned, that _earning_ things tended to come in the form of delivering sexual favors to your Master.

Harry had not touched him once.

Over the past couple of weeks, Louis had taken up the habit of reading. While he was in school, reading was never high on his interests list, but considering the fact that Harry had an extensive collection of books just within their room, as _well_ as a library on the third floor of their home the size of Louis’ house, he decided that it was only logical to begin to work his way through the collection. Today, Louis had closed his eyes and run the tips of his fingers along the spines of the books until he blindly selected one.

He pulled the paperback book from the shelf and read the title. _Flowers in the Attic_ by V. C. Andrews. The cover featured a view of the upper level of a red-roofed house with a young woman fearfully looking out of the attic window. She looked confined, scared, and worried.

Interesting. That was a bit how Louis felt at the moment.

He plopped down on the couch bed, folding his wings comfortably behind him before snuggling down into the plush cushions, diving into the book. Soon enough, he was captivated by the story of the Dollanganger children and their disturbed family. 

Just as Cathy kisses Bart in his sleep, Louis hears the door handle of the bedroom click and twist open, surprising him. His eyes are instantly glued to the door, and Harry makes his way inside. His long hair is pushed back to the side, stray curls flicking out in whatever direction they choose. Louis places the book face first on the table in front of the couch, and stands to greet his Master. 

“Harry,” he says as a greeting. 

“Louis,” Harry says back with a small smile. “What’ve you done today?”

“Oh, nothing. Just been reading.” _And constantly wondering what in the living hell you’ve possibly been doing every day for the past two weeks, but it’s fine. Don’t mind me._

Harry raised his brow. “Oh, yeah? What’ve you been reading? Show me, angel.”

Louis stumbled to get to the book off the table, lifting it up to show his Master. Harry smiled. “Interesting choice.”

Louis shrugged. “I just kind of randomly chose. I had never heard of it before, but it’s actually very interesting so far.”

“Have you gotten to the Chris and Cathy scene yet?”

Louis shook his head, concentrating as he thumbed through the pages. “Which one? There are a lot.”

“Oh, you’ll know which one I’m talking about.” Harry said with a sorry smile, turning to walk over to his closet.

Louis felt like he was about to explode. He bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet, anxious and fluttery. He wanted to stretch his wings and fly; wanted to have some room to roam, but he couldn’t do that without earning his privileges.

“Why haven’t you touched me?” Louis blurted. _Fuck_. That wasn’t supposed to slip out. He was going to wait for the right time, for the right situation for the right—

“Do you want me to touch you?” Harry asked lackadaisically, gripping his shirt around the back of his collar, pulling it off and over his head to throw it in the hamper. He turned around to face Louis, and Louis sucked in a frustrated breath. He had never seen Harry without some sort of suit or long-sleeved shirt on, but he found himself suddenly wishing that Harry never had to wear clothes again.

The hard lines of his body all seemed to narrow down to the v-line of his waist, cutting beneath the waistband of his briefs peaking out the top of his skinny jeans. It took everything he had for Louis to tear his gaze from Harry’s waist, and he nodded desperately. He wasn’t even ashamed of how needy he was.

“Please,” he whined, beginning to bounce again. Harry made his way over to Louis with painful slowness. Louis was counting down the seconds until Harry got his hands on him; he just wanted to feel his Master’s touch.

“You’re taking forever, Harry” Louis griped impatiently. “Hurry up.”

Harry stopped two steps in front of his Pet, gazing down at him with an amused expression. “You have no authority in this situation.”

A shudder ran through Louis at Harry’s authoritative tone. “Do you even want to touch me?”

“Of course I do, angel.” Harry muttered. “I want to do any and everything to you.”

“What’s the first thing you want to do?” Louis asked, Harry’s breath feeling heavy against the top of his head. Louis looked up, seeing that Harry had moved a bit closer. Harry reached over to the dresser against the wall, his fingers dancing along the edge of the lit wax melter before finally lifting the heated bowl.

“I want to burn you.” Harry replied simply and without hesitation. Louis felt gooseflesh break out along every inch of his skin. There’s no way Louis had heard him correctly.

“You—what? You want to _burn_ me? Absolutely not, no.” Louis shook his head defiantly, backing away as he eyed the melter bowl in Harry’s hand. “You _—_ you couldn’t say something normal like kiss me? What? No, no. I didn’t sign up for this shit.”

“Did you gamble?” Harry asked, his expression changing to one of growing frustration. He curled his free hand’s fingers into a fist reflexively, his knuckles cracking. 

“What are you on about?” Louis huffed, crossing his arms. What did that have to do with the price of tea in China? Four seconds ago, Harry wanted to _burn_ _him_ , and now he’s asking if Louis has gambled? Louis could barely keep up with this man. He almost felt bad for himself.

Harry placed the melter back down on it’s lighted stand calmly, his actions not at all matching up with his angered expression. “Did you gamble?” Harry tried again, pausing between each word sarcastically as if he were slowing it down for Louis to better understand him. “Did you or did you not, on the night of your eighteenth birthday, walk into the casino downstairs and gamble?”

Louis felt a strange chill run throughout his limbs. Of course he gambled on his birthday? He hesitated before tilting his chin up and replying, “Yes.”

“And how much money did you lose?”

“One thousand.” Louis wasn’t ashamed. People had lost hundreds of thousands of dollars in casinos before, so he considered himself to have done well considering it was his first time gambling.

Harry nodded, stepping closer to Louis. Louis automatically took a step back, his heels hitting the baseboard. Harry placed his hands on either side of Louis’ head, pinning him in a make-shift cage of his arms against the wall. Louis gulped heavily, trying to practice breathing exercises to slow down his erratic heartbeat as he tried to not think about the last time he was in this exact same position.

“One thousand what?” Harry asked, leaning forwards until his lips brushed against the shell of Louis’s ear. The first physical contact they had ever made.

What kind of a question of that? Either it was really stupid, or the feeling of Harry’s plush mouth running along the side of Louis’ ear was causing the synapses in Louis’ brain to misfire. He had a feeling that he would feel effectively brain dead whenever Harry’s mouth was on any part of him. “Dollars.”

Harry’s lips pulled into a smile as he ran his tongue down Louis’ jugular, blowing soft puffs of air on his now wet skin. “Are you sure about that?”

“I—” Louis began, losing his voice somewhere between Harry pressing open-mouth kisses against his neck and his Master’s fingers trailing along the exposed skin above the waist band of Louis’ pants. Louis shivered involuntarily, no longer feeling in control of his body or the situation. Suddenly, he felt a small jolt where Harry pressed his tongue to Louis’ skin. He began to ask what that was, but ended up squeezing his eyes shut in ecstasy, gasping out a breath as Harry pressed his crotch against Louis’ own. Louis tried his hardest to concentrate on responding to Harry’s bizarre question. “I don’t remember.”

“Mmm,” Harry hummed, dragging his nose up Louis’ neck, and to his ear, then bending his head slightly to wrap his lips around Louis’ ear lobe and tug playfully. “Someone’s having a hard time concentrating.” He pressed the heel of his palm against Louis’ bulge, emphasizing the word _hard_.

Louis gasped out a desperate breath, shaking his head. “You’re d-distracting me. I can barely remember my own name when you—a-ah—when you do that.” He stumbled over his words as Harry moved one hand down to grip his ass through his tight pants, tugging his bum upwards so that their crotches pressed harder against each other. 

“W-What else would I have been gambling with, anyway?” Louis asked, his brow furrowing in concentration. He needed to learn how to better compose himself when Harry touched him. 

“Souls.”

Louis immediately froze. Ice had been poured throughout his veins, an uncomfortable chill shooting through every angle of him. He swerved his head to the side, pulling himself away from Harry’s warm lips. “Souls,” he repeated emotionlessly.

Harry nodded once. “Souls.”

Louis shook his head. “How—”

“Do you really even need to ask that, angel?” Harry asked, moving his head to follow Louis’s neck, but Louis dodged his advance. Harry’s forehead creased as he bit down on his lip in discontentment. He wanted his mouth back on Louis skin. He wanted to devour him. 

Harry sighed as Louis stared at him in disbelief and uncertainty. Harry rubbed the back of his neck, feeling anxious. “That’s why you’re here, Lou. That’s why this is all here.” He waved his arm behind him, showcasing their home. “Nox runs on souls. Hell needs payment somehow, and that’s the currency of their choice.”

“How much did you pay?”

“What?” Harry asked. 

Louis crossed his arms across his chest, cocking his hip to the side as he spoke. Harry’s gaze stayed fixed on Louis’s hips, and suddenly Louis’ fingers were snapping in his face. “Hello?” Louis sang sarcastically. “Earth to Harry. How much did you pay for me?”

“Eighty.”

“Eighty souls?”

“Eighty thousand.”

Louis gasped, and slapped his hand against Harry’s chest. “You paid _eighty thousand_ souls for me? Are you out of your mind?”

Harry startled back from his hip-induced daze, and an annoyed expression took over his face as he looked at Louis. “Yes. I did. And, no. I’m not. You’re worth far more than that. So, as you can now see, you technically _did_ sign up ‘for this shit’, as you so eloquently put it. You gambled, you lost, I bought, and now I own. You’re mine, Louis,” Harry said with a predatory glare in his eyes. “You’re mine. And I can do whatever I want to you.”

Louis’s eyes grew huge, and Harry could see how frightened he was becoming. He smiled at his Pet, and cupped his hand under the younger boy’s chin, forcing him to look at him. 

“You will take what I give you, Pet, and you will like it.” Louis let out a whimper involuntarily, shrinking under Harry’s touch. He couldn’t even help that each word coming from his Master’s mouth made him harder and harder; the sensation of Louis’s cock pushing against the front of his pants was beginning to verge on pain.

Harry reached down, roughly gripping Louis through his jeans. Harry smirked and bit down on his bottom lip, tugging half of it into his mouth. “You like hearing me speak to you like this, angel? Hm?”

Louis nodded slowly, cautiously. He allowed Harry to walk him backwards until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the mattress. He fell backwards onto the bed, scooting up, propping himself up against the headboard. 

“Good boy,” Harry purred, crawling onto the bed between Louis’s legs. His Pet looked so weak, so…submissive. Like he would beg for it if need be. He _would_ be. Harry would make sure of that.

Harry thought that this was going to be very, _very_ fun. He couldn’t wait to break in his winged boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey y'all. i really really hope you like _pitch_. it's kind of weird, yeah, and to be honest it only gets weirder so...you're in for a bumpy (hopefully fun?) ride. also, for anyone confused with the boys' demon names, here's a list of them:  
>  harry — samael  
> zayn — balam  
> liam — erebus  
> they're all "real" demons; i don't take credit for creating the names. feel free to look them up if you wannnna. anyway, you can reach me [on tumblr](http://twinkslytherin.tumblr.com/) or [on twitter](http://www.twitter.com/twinkslytherin). i'd love to hear y'all's thoughts, opinions, anything.


	3. pennate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh. my. god. i am sO SORRY that this took so long to post. i am shitty and i'm sorry, that really won't happen again. it's a long story, but seriously...it wont. feel free to harass me on my [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/twinkslytherin) or [tumblr](http://www.twinkslytherin.tumblr.com). again: holy shit i am sorry and i love each and every one of you.
> 
>   
> ⤷ [friendly reminder of this very important fact](http://twinkslytherin.tumblr.com/post/121983083505/please-do-not-assume-that-just-because-my) ⤶

**p e n n a t e \ ‘pen-,āt \ [** adj **] : _having a structure like that of a feather._**  

 

☩

["Elements" — Lindsey Stirling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sf6LD2B_kDQ)

**_I_** t was a wonder that Louis hadn’t already combusted out of sheer excitement, honestly. Every nerve ending in his body was ignited, and his bones seemed to ache with the desperate _want_ , _need_ , _have to have_ feeling that was coursing throughout his entire body. Louis didn’t know what his Master’s plans were for him, but he was _itching_ to find out. In a failed attempt to ground himself, the winged boy fisted the soft sheets tightly in each hand, directing his gaze to the mirrored ceiling of the alcove.

Bright, warm heat spread across Louis’s upper chest, and two dark, and rather _large_ spots were beginning to blossom along the side of his neck from where Harry’s mouth had been latched just minutes before. As he moved his eyes further down the expanse of the mattress mirrored on the ceiling, his gaze was quickly drawn to Harry’s back. 

Throughout his stay at Nox, Louis had seen many different types of scars. Had grown accustomed to them, really. He had to, what with Niall being rented out every night to Demons far less caring than Erebus. Considering Niall would usually be so out of it as to have been able to tell what caused his various injuries, Louis had to determine it for him so that he could inform Lilith that Niall needed to go to the infirmary and for what. After a few months of Louis’s initial arrival, he could easily point out which wound was caused by a flame, whip, or chain. But never, throughout his entire year in the Hold, had he ever seen a disfigurement like the one covering Harry’s entire right shoulder blade. 

At first, it looked like someone had slapped Harry _hard_ on the back. Looking closer, it was easy to see that the handprint was at least double the size of a human’s and that the red mark was swollen and blistered, the distended flesh stretched unappealingly across his back. Louis scrunched his brow together in concentration, focusing on regaining his ability to breathe properly. With Harry’s mouth on him, Louis had come to find that thinking was _quite_ the difficult task. 

Harry’s _mouth_ , for fuck’s sake, now _there’s_ a thought that could get Louis’s mind working. His imagination went into overdrive every time Harry so much as looked his way, and with a mouth as plump, red, and _obscene_ as Harry’s, Louis never had a fighting chance in Hell to not fantasize about it, really. Fantasizing about every aspect of Harry might as well have become Louis’s full time occupation.

“Tell me what you want, Pet,” Harry mumbled into Louis’s inner ankle, causing Louis to notice he was free of his sweatpants. He had been so lost in his own head, he hadn’t even felt the soft material of his joggers being pulled down his legs. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

Louis shook his head silently because, what even _are_ words when Harry’s mouth is just a few inches from his dick? Louis can barely _think_ about anything when his Master was looking at him let alone actually _tell_ him what he wanted. He didn't even _know_ what he wanted. He wanted every single thing that Harry was willing to give him. He wanted his Master’s mouth wrapped tightly around his throbbing cock, bobbing up and down sloppily before he repositioned his Pet to slide into him roughly, Louis’s back arching off the bed with pleasure.  

Harry crawled forward, and Louis’s legs parted immediately at the wordless prompt. His Master’s mouth moved at an unhurried pace up the length of his leg, pausing occasionally to sink his teeth into the soft flesh of his Pet’s thigh, causing Louis to preen.

“Lips,” Louis grappled at the word, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth, his cock tenting the fabric of his pants.

“Where would you like my lips, Pet?” Harry asked lowly, the ghost of a smile evident in his voice. “Use your words, Louis.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Louis let out a particularly high-pitched whine when Harry took it upon himself to lick up the inseam of his inner thigh, his mouth resting at the juncture of his Pet’s groin. “Here?” Harry asked innocently, pressing soft kisses around the hem of Louis’s briefs. “Is here good?”

“Ah— _there_ , _yes,_ ” Louis panted, canting his hips up so that Harry could easily tug his underwear off. Harry’s mouth tugged into a smirk as he saw how obviously desperate Louis was for his touch. His Pet’s enthusiasm was pleasing to say the least, so he happily sat back on the heels of his feet, his knees digging into the mattress, quickly removing the last obstruction between him and the remainder of Louis’s skin.

“Up, up,” Louis heard Harry say softly, tapping on the side of his hip. Louis raised his hips off the bed obediently, relaxing once Harry had slid a small pillow underneath his lower back. He sighed deeply, his wings lax against the mattress to either side of him, the tips of his feathers fluttering involuntarily from anticipation.

The mattress dipped as Harry moved to his previous position in between Louis’s legs, gently pushing Louis’s knees to the side to give himself more wiggle room. “Look at me,” Harry told him quietly, a hint of authority to his tone. Louis obeyed, propping himself up at his elbows to get a better look at the man in front of him. His breath locked in his chest the moment his eyes met Harry’s, pools of green drowning him in a current he never wanted to escape. “Want to see your pretty face.”

Harry leaned his frame over his Pet’s curvy figure, dipping his head down to nuzzle beneath the line of Louis’s jaw, biting gently at the skin there before soothing the irritated flesh with his tongue. “Fuck,” Louis gasped out as he tilted his head to the side to further expose the column of his throat, encouraging Harry to continue in his assault. His mouth moves further south, tenderly nipping down Louis’s chest and stomach until he reached the leaking, swollen head of Louis’s cock, ignoring it completely as he moves his mouth to the side over the apex of his thigh. 

By then, Louis was restless and writhing beneath him, thrusting his hips into the air in erratic movements hopelessly in search of friction. Harry shuffled back to lay on his stomach, wrapping his arms underneath Louis’s thighs to keep his legs from closing around his head. 

Slowly, teasingly, he licked the first broad, flat stripe across Louis’s pink hole. A moan of relief ripped through Louis’s body, the feel of Harry’s tongue against him causing his whole body to shake. His head lolled back, his mouth dropping open and his eyes fluttering shut as Harry’s tongue began to circle around his rim with relentless precision. Keeping himself propped up on one arm, Louis blindly moved his hand down his body, Harry immediately glancing up at the movement. Harry smiled against Louis’s skin, moving his hand to his Pet’s, sliding his fingers between the spaces of Louis’s, squeezing gently in reassurance.

“You taste so good, Pet,” Harry said, the warm puffs of his breath blowing across Louis’s now slicked up hole. Louis let out a high whine at Harry’s words, willing himself to open his eyes so that he could look above him at the mirrored ceiling. 

“Feels so good,” Louis gasped, watching in awe as various muscles rippled across Harry’s back as he worked his mouth against his subservient enthusiastically, the tip of his tongue then pushing into Louis. “God— _fuck_ ,” Louis moaned desperately, biting his lip harshly as he watched his hard cock twitch and blurt out precome through the ceiling’s reflection.

His brow furrowed in pleasure as Harry hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of him, his eyes shutting involuntarily. “Harry, _please_ ,” Louis begged, grasping Harry’s hand tighter than before, not even sure himself what exactly he was asking for. Harry grunted his disapproval at being addressed so causally in such an intimate situation, the vibrations of the noise rumbling against Louis’s sensitive skin, but decided to let it slide. This time.

Seeming to know exactly what he desired, Harry wiggled his hand free of Louis’s, beckoning Louis to sit up so that Harry could slide two of his fingers into his Pet’s mouth. Louis groaned around his fingers, bobbing repeatedly up and down the length of the digits, swirling his tongue around them before Harry removed them, his hand disappearing from Louis’s sight. 

Overwhelmed and on edge, Louis dropped from his propped up position on his arm, his upper back hitting the mattress with a soft _thud_ , his ends of his wings curling with satisfaction. Without having Harry’s hand to hold, Louis’s gripped the sheets to either side of him tightly, his breath coming out in short, sharp bursts of air.

Without any warning, Harry slid one of the two fingers Louis had just had into his mouth _in_ to Louis, causing Louis’s back to bow off the bed when hit with the fresh wave of pleasure. The resulting sound that Louis emitted was a mixture of desperation and _want_ , every fiber of his being on absolute _fire_ with need. 

Harry flicked his tongue in and around Louis’s puffy rim, his long finger fucking in and out of Louis with a delicate rhythm as he curled his finger to press up against his swollen prostate. Louis’s vocals failed him as he moaned, no sound coming out besides a quick intake of air. Allowing his lust to consume him, Louis began moving his hips in small circles, attempting to ride down onto Harry’s finger deeper, wanting — no, _needing_ Harry to hit that one sweet spot again.

“You’re being greedy, Pet,” Harry pulled his mouth away to chastise, amusement lacing his words. “Take what I give you, angel.” 

Louis whined softly in response, his body beginning to shake with exertion as he resisted the urge to come on the spot as Harry rubbed teasingly over his prostate again, and again and _again_ —

And slid a second finger in. Louis wondered if it was normal to be so _unbelievably_ turned on from the pained pleasure of the stretch Harry’s fingers were causing; he decided he didn’t care. The mattress near his feet began to dip repeatedly, the bed beginning to move with a soft rocking motion. Louis squinted his eyes open to readjust to the light of the room, his eyes immediately drawn to the mirror where he could see Harry rutting against the bed, chasing his own orgasm.

The amount of restraint Louis had right then was _seriously_ impressing him. At that, Harry gripped the base of Louis’s cock, rising up off the bed slightly so that he could angle it towards his mouth. He licked up the underside of his shaft, tracing the vein with his tongue, grinning to himself as he watched Louis’s face contort with a variety of emotions all at once. Harry continued to pump his fingers into Louis’s flushed body, moving his mouth to suckle at the crown of Louis’s cock, which was now an alarming shade of purple. He began to thrust his fingers in deeper, hitting Louis’s prostate incessantly, lifting his head to mouth around his Pet’s cock’s head. 

“Come, Pet,” he purred, lapping wetly at the slit. He slid his mouth back over his dick, swallowing his length down until the tip hit the back of his throat. He hummed around Louis's cock, gently scraping his lower teeth against the underside of the length, continuously focusing all of his finger’s attention directly to Louis’s prostate as his Pet's hole clenched tightly around his own two fingers.

Louis positively _screamed_ , coming the hardest he ever has in his life, spilling himself into Harry’s mouth. His sweat-shiny skin now felt cold as his body relaxed against the sticky sheets, breathing heavily. Louis’s head was filled with a lovely post-coital haze, blurring the edges of his vision to make everything look out of focus. The second he remembered Harry’s needs, he sat up quickly, jostling Harry who had taken it upon himself to rest his cheek sleepily against Louis’s lower tummy. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Louis apologized, leaning back enough to allow Harry to resume his previous position. Louis bit his lower lip, unsure of how to proceed. “Did you—um. Did you—”

“Come?” Harry said into the golden skin of Louis’s stomach. Louis felt Harry’s mouth pull into a smile underneath his belly button, and Harry made a small positive humming noise in the back of his throat. “You’re just so fucking hot when you come, Pet. Couldn’t help myself.”

“I like when you call me that,” Louis said softly as he laid back flat, adjusting the pillow under his head. He watched in the mirror as Harry began to trace indistinguishable designs into his soft skin of his belly, singing softly to himself as he drew invisible pictures into Louis’s flesh. 

“I like that you like when I call you that,” Harry responded, pausing in his song to press a gentle kiss to Louis’s hip before continuing in tracing along Louis’s skin. He reached down to tug the duvet up over his legs and Louis’s, settling his head back into the dip between Louis’s hips, pressing soft kisses to Louis’s stomach before they both nodded off slowly, letting sleep consume the both of them.

 

☩

 

["I Was Made For Loving You" — Tori Kelly feat. Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFD02LYcw4k)

**_W_** hen Louis woke up hours later, he was alone. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then turned to look at the rectangular window above the leather headboard, seeing that the sky outside has faded from blue to black and was littered carelessly with infinite stars. The bed next to him where Harry had moved after an hour or so of their nap feels cold, letting Louis know that he had been gone for some time. He looked around, noticing that the room was completely cloaked in darkness except for a small glow of light around the blind corner of the alcove. Louis wrapped the duvet around himself, seeking any heat he could gather as he stepped out of the bed, pattering over the area rug and onto the polished marble floor.

He immediately spotted Harry sitting on the couch with a small table lamp on next to him to light the pages of the book he had propped open in his lap. Being as quiet as he could so he didn’t disturb him, Louis walked around the side of the couch, standing in front of Harry silently as he waited permission to sit next to him. Harry looked up from the book, sliding his glasses down the brim of his nose to look at Louis.

“You don’t need my permission to sit down, angel. This is your home, as well.”

Louis smiled gratefully, plopping down on the spacious sofa next to his Master, ignoring the enormous amount of space next to him choosing to instead snuggle up to Harry’s side. Harry turned, kissing Louis on the forehead before returning his attention to the book in hand. 

“Read to me?” Louis suggested cautiously, not sure if requesting that sort of thing is allowed. He still didn’t feel the need to learn the rules to this whole Master-Pet dynamic, despite him actually _being_ a Pet. It was whatever.

Harry glanced over to Louis with a brief, entertained smile before readjusting his thick-rimmed glasses. Louis looked like a child on Christmas morning when he realized that that was in fact a silent ‘ _alright_ ’. What he didn’t know was that Harry would do just about absolutely  _any_ thing to see him smile.

Louis crossed his legs Indian-style, pulling his heels up close to his center, wrapping the duvet tighter around his naked body, smiling excitedly. Harry smiled, his gaze then falling back to the words typed across the pages, his voice low and rumbling as he began to read the story aloud.

“‘ _And you a lady_ ; _never_.’ _Already he had tied the tail round her. She clung to him; she refused to go without him; but with a_ ‘ _Good-bye, Wendy_ ,’ _he pushed her from the rock; and in a few minutes she was borne out of his sight. Peter was alone on the lagoon._

“ _The rock was very small now; soon it would be submerged. Pale rays of light tiptoed across the waters_ ; _and by and by there was to be heard a sound at once the most musical and the most melancholy in the world: the mermaids calling to the moon._

“ _Peter was not quite like other boys_ ; _but he was afraid at last. A tremor ran through him, like a shudder passing over the sea_ ; _but on the sea one shudder follows another till there are hundreds of them, and Peter felt just the one. Next moment he was standing erect on the rock again_ , _with that smile on his face and a drum beating within him. It was saying_ , ‘ _To die will be an awfully big adventure._ ’” 

Louis’s smile widened the moment he realized that Harry was reading from J.M. Barrie’s _Peter Pan_ had faded once Harry had reach the last line, a frown tugging down either corner of his lips.

“You couldn’t have picked a happier passage to read?” 

Harry responded with a shrug, holding his place in the book with his index finger, shutting the cover to turn his full attention to Louis. “How about you pick one out, then?” He suggested with a small smile, gesturing to the extensive collection of books displayed along the wall. Louis raised his brow quickly, squinting his eyes at Harry skeptically as he shuffled over to the bookshelf, tightly gripping the down comforter around his petite body.

His fingers scanned the spines of the books, eventually settling on one he thought to be particularly appealing. Pages yellowed with age were bound in cracked leather that somehow remained smooth, but had faded in certain areas from contact with oils from human skin. The words etched into the bind were detailed, extravagant and all around beautiful. Louis pulled it from the shelf.

Louis plopped down into Harry’s lap, sensing that Harry wouldn’t mind much as he snuggled up to him. Placing the book in his own lap, he let it fall open to a random page, silently reading along. 

“What did you choose, angel?” Harry purred, turning and nuzzling his nose underneath Louis’ jaw, placing a slow kiss to Louis’s warm skin. His hand moved to cup the back of Louis’s neck, his fingers tickling the feathers at the top of each wing.

Louis held the pages open with his thumbs, twisting the book around to look at the title on the front cover. He moved it to where Harry could see the imbedded gold font typed into the embellished hide. “ _The Complete Works of Emily Dickinson_ ,” Louis replied. He tilted his head further to the side, giving Harry more access to his throat. 

“She’s quite intense, isn’t she? Remarkable all the same, but.” Harry said between soft kisses. “Somehow I find her words comforting, no matter how morbid they may be. Quite the paradox.”

Louis hummed to himself, flipping to a page he had bookmarked. “I haven’t had time to read much, obviously, but I actually found one I quite like,” he admitted. He glanced quickly up at the numbered title to tell Harry. “Three hundred and fourteen.”

He felt Harry’s mouth pull into a sly smile against his throat. “ _Hope is the thing with feathers_ ,” Harry’s smile broadened as he recited the famous first line. “I love that quote.” 

Harry pulled his mouth away from Louis’ warm skin, and Louis let out a grumpy whine at the loss of contact. Harry just grinned, and nodded his head towards the book. “It’s your turn to read to me, angel.”

A shy blush crept up the sides of Louis’s face, swiping across his cheeks as he readjusted his position in Harry’s lap. Harry grunted softly as Louis wiggled, causing the small boy to apologize profusely. “I'll be fine, Louis.” Harry assured with a playful expression. “Read. From the beginning.”

Louis directed his attention back to the page, trying to focus on the printed words rather than the quite obvious fact that Harry cock was half-hard beneath him. Louis cleared his throat to hopefully steady his voice and tentatively began. “ _Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul and sings the tune without the words and never stops at all. And the sweetest in the gale is heard; and sore must be the storm that could abash the little bird that kept so many warm. I’ve heard it in the chillest land and on the strangest sea; yet, never, in extremity, it asked a crumb of me._ ”

Using his index finger, Harry turned Louis’s head to the side to face him. “That’s always been one of my favorites by her. Maybe even more so now.”

“Maybe?” Louis pressed, arching his brow. 

Harry shrugged indifferently as he tried to act nonchalant; like he wasn’t actively resisting the urge to grab Louis’s face and kiss him until neither of them could breathe; like he didn’t want to trap his Pet’s wrists above his head and fuck him so hard in this _exact_ spot that the couch would fall through the floor into the living room below. Instead, he just shrugged again, tilting his head back and forth quickly in mock-thought. “Alright, definitely.”

Louis nodded and smiled, his eyes crinkling up at the sides. “That’s better.” Harry’s self control was weakening. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as Louis continued to read to himself, occasionally flipping through the pages to search for nothing in particular. After some time, Louis glanced up at Harry through his long, thick lashes. He bit down on his lip self-consciously, feeling his skin prickle at the intensity of Harry’s gaze.“Any requests?”

Harry’s tongue flicked out to wet his bottom lip. He nodded. “Seven hundred and twelve.” 

It took a moment, but Louis finally found the poem about one hundred pages further into the book. “ _Because I could not stop for Death, he kindly stopped for me. The carriage held but just ourselves and Immortality._ ” 

Louis paused, glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eye. “Death. That’s you, yeah?”

“That’s me, yeah,” Harry joked with a smile. 

Louis attempted to refrain from rolling his eyes so hard that they fell out of his head at Harry’s cocky tone. “Did you know her?”

It took Harry a moment to catch up, his forehead creasing with confusion. “Emily?” Louis nodded. “No, no. Well, I met her once, but it was brief.”

Louis cocked his head to the side and opened his mouth to ask just _what_ in the actual fuck _that_ was supposed to mean the exact same moment that Harry dipped his head down, his mouth landing directly on Louis’s. The question was lost on his lips as he sighed blissfully into Harry’s mouth, uncurling his hands from the confines of his covers to place his hands lightly on either side of Harry’s jaw.

At the moment, time stood still. Nothing else mattered apart for the soft sounds Louis made each time Harry tugged on the ends of his hair.

 

☩

 

“ ** _C_** lean up, love,” Harry said, gesturing over to the ensuite. “Shower and come back. I have something to give you.”

Louis perked up at the sound of that, rising his heavy head from the back of the couch, where Harry had just sucked him off to the point where he was about to rip the couch cushions in half from the way his tongue curled perfectly around his shaft as he sank down to the hilt, his nose pressing against the tiny patch of coarse hair in the middle of Louis’s pelvis, repeatedly swallowing him down until Louis came with a shout.

Obediently, Louis got up to go shower, nixing the duvet, figuring that covering up would be pointless. The water was hot, and beat down on all the tightened places he needed; his entire back and neck ached in a delicious way from overexertion, though, honestly, Louis wasn’t complaining. At _all_. He dried off quickly, running his fingers through his messy hair haphazardly before flapping his wings behind him to rid himself of any water between his feathers, then wrapping the towel around his waist before walking back into their bedroom. 

Harry glanced up from his place in front of the closet, having changed into a pair of loose sweatpants and a knitted jumper. “I want you to wear these from now on,” Harry said, holding out a pair of black leggings to Louis. Louis scoffed and took the article of clothing slowly, the grin wiping from his face the moment he realized Harry wasn’t kidding.

“Seriously?” Louis asked. 

Harry nodded. “Yes. And you won’t be wearing a shirt while I am present. Unless you’re cold, of course. I like having your skin bare and ready for me.” His large hand trailed down Louis’ sternum, his fingers stopping right above his Pet’s belly button. “Change now. When I am not around you may wear one of these whenever you please.” He walked over to Louis’ closet, beckoning his Pet to follow him. Harry swung open the double doors, walking inside and turning to the left row of lower cabinets. He tugged the highest drawer open, gesturing to the contents inside. There, folded inside, were various shirts and sweaters with large slits cut into the back. _For my wings_ , Louis thought.Harry cleared his throat and continued. “It’s not much, but I tried. It’s a prototype, I guess. If you like them, then I can get some professionally made.”

Louis looked up at him. Harry almost looked embarrassed; his cheeks were flushed and his kept fiddling around with his fingers nervously. 

“Thank you,” was all that Louis could say. His heart felt so swollen with a sudden rush of affection it took all he had to keep himself together. He slid the jumper on, the arches of his wings immediately sliding through their intended openings. The fit was loose, comfy and cozy. If Louis closed his eyes, he could almost imagine the thick fabric to be Harry’s arms wrapped around him; it seemed useful for the times Harry went away on business or wherever the fuck he went most days.

“Like it?” Harry said hopefully. Louis nodded, biting his bottom lip and hugging his arms further around his torso until his fingertips brushed against his folded wings. Harry smiled. “Good.”

His hand traced down the side of Louis’s arm, not stopping until his fingers were laced with Louis’s, tugging him forward so that their chests were completely pressed together. Harry’s mouth opened on a low exhale, his gaze dropping to Louis’s bitten red lips. “God, you’re so beautiful.” His deep, green eyes flicked back to Louis’s, his words somehow seeming even more sincere after the fact. Green glanced back at Louis’s pink mouth, longing evident in his stare. Subtly, Louis tilted his chin upwards, angling himself for better access. Harry groaned deep in the back of his throat before tightening his other hand around Louis’s hip, grinding his crotch against his Pet’s.

Leaning forward, he took Louis’s lower lip between his teeth, tugging gently before diving in, moving their hot lips eagerly against each other, slipping his tongue between his lips. 

“Having fun, are we?” A new, yet recognizable voice sounded from a bit away. Louis started, jumping back from Harry’s hold instantly. He immediately looked around to both sides, seeing no one around him. His skin ran cold, unliking the feeling of not knowing what was happening. 

“Liam, shut it,” Harry groaned, pressing his forehead against Louis’s. Louis was so unbelievably confused. He felt unsettled, and clutched closer to Harry, his grip on him tightening significantly. What in the _ac_ tual fuck was happening? “Liam can communicate through thoughts,” Harry answered, almost as if he had read his mind.

Communicated through _thoughts_? Louis knows he has wings and all, and _obviously_ that’s not exactly conventional, but what the _fuck_. 

“R-Really?” Louis stuttered, his breath warm against the front of Harry’s neck.

“Really,” Liam answered for him. The smile was _literally_ evident in his voice. 

“That is so fucking weird,” Louis whispered.

Liam laughed, the happy sound bouncing around the corners of Louis’s mind. “That’s fresh coming from you, bird boy.” Louis smiled at the familiar joke, cuddling closer to Harry, repeating the pet name fondly.

“Bird boy, yeah?” Harry said, gripping Louis’s arms to pull away and look at him with a small smile. “Interesting.”

“Long story,” Louis explained lamely. There wasn’t much else to say, honestly; he didn’t feel like going into the details of what life was like in the Hold.

The thought of one of Liam’s powers intrigued Louis, making him think of how convenient it would be to possess that ability. Across a crowded room, surrounded by hundreds of people of importance, he would be able to focus his attention on Harry’s mind, and voice to him how he wanted him to carry him upstairs and fuck him violently against the wall, his cock shooting ribbons of come along his stomach, coming again and again and _again_ until his dick was twitching painfully, red and swollen and spent after hours of use.

“Could we maybe go outside soon?” Louis asked, trying to focus the topic on something that wouldn’t have him rock hard in point five seconds flat.

“Leave us alone, Li,” Harry said, sounding annoyed, whilst shaking his head negatively towards Louis’s question. Harry would allow him to go outside with time, and Louis knew that. He just had to earn more trust as a Pet, which was fucking _frustrating_ to say the least. He walked Louis backwards until he collapsed over the side of the bed, his back hitting the mattress. “We’re a bit busy.”

 

☩

 

 ** _J_** udging by the light outside the window above the headboard, it was past midnight. The sky outside was as black as ink, and Louis could see absolutely no stars. He was too pumped on adrenaline to go to sleep, unlike Harry who had had a particularly powerful orgasm after Louis jerked him off until he couldn’t even see, opening his mouth to catch Harry’s come. Needless to say, Harry was exhausted from sheer delight and utter bliss. Louis tugged on a pair of speckled gray joggers that sat loosely on his hips, but not really minding. It’s not like he was going anywhere. 

Making sure not to jostle the bed, he slowly got up and made his way to the ensuite, shutting the door before turning on the light. He looked well-fucked. His hair was in a state of disarray that was borderline embarrassing, which he quickly mended. His feathers were ruffled, which only took a good shake to sort out, and his cheeks were flushed; there wasn’t much he could do about that besides get a nice glass of cold water — which is exactly what he did. The water felt smooth and delightful against his raw throat. Harry made him moan so many times over the last thirty-six hours, that Louis wasn’t sure his voice would ever sound the same again. Oh, well. Worth it.

Moving on to his second glass, he was about halfway through, tipping the glass up in the air, when he heard someone say his name. Louis spewed the water everywhere: all over the mirror, the counter, and down his front; the excess still dripping from his mouth that was open with shock. He looked around quickly before he mentally matched the voice with a face; Liam.

“Louis,” he whispered again, keeping his voice quiet, as if he were trying not to wake anyone else. Louis realized why his voice was lowered; Harry.

“Louis,” he beckoned again, his voice seeming to move further away from Louis’s place in the bathroom. Louis placed the glass down on the counter, turning off the running water before exiting the ensuite, as well as the bedroom, following the sound of Liam’s voice.

“Louis,” Liam said again, his voice sounding as if it were on top of the boy. 

“Jesus, fuck, I’m _coming_ ,” Louis insisted, speeding up to follow the Demon’s voice, that was now growing in distance. “Where are we going?” Louis asked, getting no response besides his name repeated back to him. He was about to go the fuck off; not only was he disobeying his Master’s demand to not leave their home or go outside, but he was following the demands of a _nother_ Demon. It was a crime definitely deserving of a punishment.

Liam’s voice led him outside of the townhouse apartment and into the winding halls of Nox, leading Louis blindly to an unknown destination. Louis’s wings wrapped around his front as a form of useless protection. Not from the cold, but from…anything else, he supposed. He didn’t really know what to expect at this point. Louis continued down the halls, his feet padding along the wirey carpet, being led by the voice of Erebus.

Suddenly, it stopped. Louis had descended at least eight floors below the one where his and Harry’s home resides, a place where he had never been before. His blood ran cold in his veins at the sudden rush of fear he felt looking at the door in front of him. It wasn’t like the others. This door was solid iron, bolts lining each side while dents and dings decorated the middle of the large piece of metal. It was unsettling to say the least. “Louis,” he heard one last time, the loudest it had sounded in his head so far.

With a brave face, Louis reached forward and opened the door.

Before him was his worst nightmare realized. A weakened boy hung suspended from the ceiling, his tied wrists hooked over what looked to be some type of meat hook. His body was broken and frail, purpled bruises scattered across every inch of pale skin. Slowly, he looked up, looking like it took _every single ounce_ of effort left in his body to move his neck; the simplest gesture. 

The boy almost laughed with what was probably relief, saying what sounded like, “Louis,” before he began shedding rows of clear tears, streaking his dirtied and blood-crusted face. 

His eyes were almost completely swollen shut, and Louis’s hand flew to cover his mouth, uncontrollably shaking violently. “No,” Louis whispered, feeling hot tears pool in the corners of his eyes. He rushed forward to the boy, careful not to touch him. Trails of dried blood leaked from his nose and ears, his mouth consistently producing fresh blood, which he was currently drooling. A broken sob ripped from the boy’s chest, and Louis couldn’t help but to join him. He wrapped his wings around the boy’s lower half, holding him as close as he could to his body without harming him. 

Tremors wracked his hand as he raised it cautiously to the boys face, wiping away some of the blood dribbling from the corner of his lips. 

“Niall?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [disclaimer](http://twinkslytherin.tumblr.com/pitchdisclaimer) & [inspiration](http://twinkslytherin.tumblr.com/pitchinspiration)
> 
> demon names reference:  
> harry — samael  
> zayn — balam  
> liam — erebus  
> they're all "real" demons; i don't take credit for creating the names. feel free to look them up if you'd like. find me [on tumblr](http://www.twinkslytherin.tumblr.com) or [on twitter](http://www.twitter.com/twinkslytherin). i'd love to hear y'all's thoughts, opinions, anything.


	4. intersideral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse tbh so here you go after 8 million years. i am trash but hopefully this chapter isn't. p.s. all of louis's ancestry and family members and stuff are people i have made up. i'm not sorry.
> 
> previously in _pitch_ : louis got his ass eaten just like he should, there was cuddling and reading, and louis discovered niall beaten and suspended in the lower levels of nox.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> ⤷ [friendly reminder of this very important fact](http://twinkslytherin.tumblr.com/post/121983083505/please-do-not-assume-that-just-because-my) ⤶

**i n t e r s i d e r e a l \** **ˌ** **intəsai** **ˈ** **diəriəl \ [** adj **] : _occurring or situated between constellations or stars._**

 

☩

 

 ** _F_** inding a way to remove Niall from the hook was the hardest part. Louis inspected his friend’s suspended position from all angles, trying to find the best possible solution to removing him while inflicting no further harm to Niall. He scanned over the expanse of Niall’s battered body, cataloguing each of the cuts, bruises and jutted bones, trying to mentally map out a plan to avoid each injury. The blonde boy wiggled impatiently in the air, kicking his feet to the best of his ability, drawing Louis’s attention back up to his friend’s swollen face.

At Niall’s petulance, Louis’s face turned quickly from concerned to unimpressed, completing the look by crossing his arms across his chest and cocking his hip to the side. “If you’re quite finished, Niall, I’m trying to figure out a way to get your bloody arse off that hook you’re dangling from.”

“I feel a bit better, to be honest. Could probably hang around for a bit longer,” Niall said, waggling his eyebrows at his attempt to lighten the mood, squirming his arms around, jostling his chains.

If Louis had had drink in his mouth, he would have spewed it everywhere. “You do realize you’re actually _suspended from the ceiling_ , right? Have you gone mad?” Niall smiled in reply, a small trail of blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth; a response in which Louis considered more than enough of an answer. Louis raised his brows quickly, nodding once before scratching the side of his head. “Apparently so.”

His gaze dropped back down the length of Niall’s torso, squinting his eyes in confusion. In the amount of time it took for him to chastise Niall, at least half of the wounds Louis had examined just moments before had almost vanished completely, leaving smooth, darkened skin in their places. Not thinking, Louis reached out to drag his fingertips slowly over Niall’s warm, healed skin. The blonde boy flinched, sucking his stomach in away from the offending touch.

“I can still feel it in some places,” Niall breathed, his eyes squeezing shut. “It feels kind of cold and tingly.” He squirmed, not satisfied with his own wording. “I don’t know how to describe it. It’s like when pressure is applied to them, it feels so cold that it burns.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Louis apologized quickly, retreating. He dropped his arm by his side before clapping his hands together, taking a moment to think before saying, “So. How should we do this?”

“I really don’t fucking care to be honest, Louis.” Niall wiggled around in the air restlessly, twisting his wrists around as though he could somehow manage to slip out of his bindings. “I just want to get down.”

“Right,” Louis said softly with a brisk nod, the gears turning in his head. “Should I just,” Louis motioned upwards with his hands, making helpless flapping motions. “Fly up to get a better look at the chain situation you have going on?”

“Sounds like a fine idea to me,” Niall said breathlessly, gripping onto the chains binding his wrists to try to pull himself up just enough to enable himself to breathe in a single deep breath. “Anything that’ll help my feet be on the ground again.”

 

It took at least another half hour for Louis to maneuver Niall in just the right way to get his bound hands over the hook without hurting him at all. It took another ten minutes of Louis trying to pick Niall up in various positions and failing repeatedly to both fly and carry his friend at the same time. Louis was honestly surprised he hadn’t already dropped Niall to the floor and sprawled out on the ground himself in defeat.

Niall’s knees gave out the second Louis lets him try to stand on his own, causing Niall to have to lean over half of his weight on Louis, who wrapped one arm around the blonde boy’s waist while the other held Niall’s hand for additional support. Louis felt on edge, like there was a clock ticking loudly in the back of his mind, echoing every possible fear he had about their current situation. As he and Niall hobbled hastily across the cellar, the invisible clock mocked Louis, reminding him with each tick of its hand that this would not end well. He began to sweat from the pressure of Niall’s body against his, the worrying feeling niggling at the pit of his stomach doing nothing to help.

They made their way to the steel-bolted door as quickly as they could, the stone of the floor violently cold against their bare feet. They were so close to getting out of that god-forsaken dungeon that Louis could almost _smell_ freedom. He dropped Niall’s hand, holding him around the waist tighter as he gripped the handle and yanked the heavy door open, squinting at the sudden bright light of the hall.

“You alright?” Louis asked softly, though to be quite honest he wasn’t exactly sure why he was being so quiet. There was no one around but the two of them, and Louis logically reasoned that there would be no reason for any guests to be this far down in the hotel. Yet for some reason, he felt like he should whisper. At any moment he could wake the sleeping beast of time and cause the illusion of their safety to come tumbling to the ground.

“I’ve been better,” Niall laughed weakly, the chuckle quickly turning into a painful-sounding cough. He cleared his throat the best that he could before plastering a forced smile on his pained face. Just for Louis.

Louis tried to smile back. It felt strained and ugly, and he quickly gave up in favor of shaking his head. His eyes darted every which way as he tried to find his way back from the way he came. Back to home. “Jesus, fuck, Niall. We need to get you back to Erebus.”

“Liam.”

“Liam, yeah, sure. Well, Liam needs to hurry his ass up and find us because I honestly feel like—” Louis’s words died on his lips as he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. At first Louis suspected it may have just been a hotel resident or maybe even a Demon. He and Niall began to move slowly to not draw themselves any more attention. They had made it past five more doors before they heard a large thud around a corner to their left. Immediately, they froze. The sound was followed by a loud ripping, then a ear-shattering scream.

He had to have imagined it. Maybe his fear was getting the best of him and causing his imagination to run wild. It was definitely a possibility at this point, right? Maybe his brain was just fuzzy from the multiple orgasms and lack of sleep.

He decided that was what happened. It had to be. He was just freaking himself out.

Louis shifted the arm he had around Niall’s shoulders to make it more comfortable for the both of them, dipping his head down to smile reassuringly at his friend.

“Hey,” Louis said with false confidence. “We’re going to be okay. Everything is going to be—” The tight-lipped smile slid from his lips the moment his eyes made contact with Niall’s, seeing that his friend had been gaping soundlessly in the direction of the shriek, face as white as a sheet.

Okay, so, maybe he hadn’t imagined it.

Louis’s breath quickened as he adjusted his hold around Niall frantically. He pushed his sweaty fringe back with his free hand. “Okay, okay,” Louis huffed, an edge of hysteria creeping into his words. “We need to go. Now. We need to get out of here.”

 

☩

 

**_London, England, 1593_ **

 

**F** _or the past two months, Harry Edward Styles had lived in Hell._

_Metaphorically, that is._

_If he closed his eyes, he was able go back to the first day with ease. The backstreets of London Harry was so familiar with reeked with putrid filth and human waste. Market stalls lined the sides of the wider roads, offering everything from fresh fruit to hand painted dolls imported directly from the Far East. Struggling entertainers occupied spots on varying corners, beckoning passerby’s over to have their future told, or to watch a brief, yet amusing, life-threatening act; all for a shilling. Harry legs took him along the known path from memory, occasionally flashing a smile of recognition to a familiar face. Finally reaching the playhouse, he tugged the heavy, wooden door open with one hand, subconsciously toying with the frayed edge of his script with the other. He had managed to bind the paper all by himself, which was a feat he was especially proud of._

Perhaps _his father had helped him a_ little _, but no one needed to know that. Being the son a well-known leathersmith had it’s perks; such as being able to bind each script he received to better preserve them. Keepsakes, and all that. Harry might’ve had a minuscule sentimental side, but in Harry’s opinion no one needed to know_ that _either._

_Upon entry to the Theatre, Harry was greeted with the abrupt scent of moldy hay, dusty taffeta, and the overall sense of serenity. To him, the stage was home. Thirty pairs of eyes turned in his direction at once, as if the move had been synchronized. When on stage, Harry was invincible; nothing broke his focus, nothing could get in his way. In reality, when Harry was uncomfortable or was confronted, sometimes he froze._

_Like this very moment._

_Harry raised a fist to his mouth to cover a nervous cough, desperately hoping that his face wasn’t flushed._

_“Good day,” he said to the group of men and boys both. His eyes flitted over to the side of the stage to see that the six shareholders that weren’t normally involved in the details of the shows had decided to show up to rehearsal the_ one _day he was past time. Perfect._

_The actors returned the pleasantry, whilst only one of the two shareholders granted him a nod of acknowledgement. Harry held his script close to his chest inelegantly, with both hands in front of him as if he didn’t know what to do with it, making his way through the rows of aisles. He walked to the edge of the stage, laying the leather-bound script down before hoisting himself up out of the pit._

_Harry grabbed his script, then made quick work of brushing imaginary particles off of his knee-length breeches. “You’re late,” a sharp voice rebuked from behind him, causing him to jump._

_The curly haired boy squinted one eye nervously, biting down on his bottom lip before turning around to face the director of the production, Richard._

_Harry tried to smile, but by Richard’s expression he figured he most likely looked like his bodily Humours were on a frenzy. “My apologizes, Richard. It won’t happen again.”_

_“You’ll do well to make sure it doesn’t, young Styles. If you weren’t one of the title roles you’d be done for,” Richard tapped his script against the end of Harry’s nose, then straightened the collar of Harry’s doublet before walking away, turning back around dramatically, and motioning over Harry’s shoulder towards the entrance to the playhouse. “As ye all can see, we have a new face amongst us. A new member of the Lord Chamberlain’s Men. Since we already have a member by the same name as this lad, he has requested to be referred to as ‘Puck’. Inquiries?”_

_A low hum of jumbled words rippled through the actors as they turned to look. Typically, Richard didn’t make such a show of introducing the new members in such an extravagant manner, but the moment Harry’s eyes landed on the man, he just_ knew. _Knew what exactly, he didn’t know, but he was insistent on finding out. All that Harry was certain of was that there was something remarkable about this boy._

_Though the newest member of the troupe was standing in the pit, which was a little less than an average man’s height below the stage, Harry could tell Puck was shorter than him by a great deal. Puck’s clothing looked as though it was woven of finer material than most of the company’s attire; he was well-groomed, aside from his messily styled hair that hung just above his eyes — a look Harry couldn’t say he was familiar with, but found visually pleasing all the same._

_And his_ eyes _._

_Harry had never left London; he’d never needed to. For hours at a time he’d hang around lowlife taverns just to listen to the sailor’s tales of travel. Tenerife and Ibiza had always captured his interest for one specific reason: the sea. Ever since he was a child, Harry longed to walk across soft, pale sand to the sea shore, being able to see his feet through the water as clearly as if he were in the bath._

_Even with the distance between them, Harry could see that Puck’s eyes were the color of the sea. Those eyes made Harry want, no,_ ache _to become familiar with every inch of this man._

 _He felt his chest tightened and his breathing become strained and suddenly he just really,_ really _, needed to sit down. Harry had never felt like this before, and he wasn’t totally sure what was going on but he_ —

_“Harry?” The word quickly snapped him out of his trance, and the first thing he noticed was that Puck never broke his gaze. He couldn’t help the smile threatening to expose him, so he bit down on his bottom lip, turning towards the speaker._

_“Yes, Richard?”_

_Richard raised his brows with an amused and knowing look on his face. “How do you like your Juliet?”_

That _really got him out of his daze. Harry’s mouth dropped a little. “What? Where is the actor?”_

_Richard laughed, loud and hardy. “Why, it’s Puck, of course! What else did you expect with such a grand introduction, boy?”_

_Air didn’t exist anymore. Suddenly, Harry couldn’t_ breathe _. He turned slowly back to look down at Puck, his clothes abruptly feeling like they weighed five times heavier than moments before, pulling him down to the ground as if he had no choice but to sit down on the edge of the stage just to get closer to Puck._

_Puck looked like he was about to burst with laughter at any given moment. He curled his lips in, smiling tightly at Harry. “Pleasure,” he said with an extended hand. Harry shook it graciously._

_“Pleasure’s all mine, I’m sure,” Harry whispered, eyes suddenly caught on the pinkness of Puck’s mouth. He was so out of it today. He felt completely out of his element even though he was in his home away from home, and it was really beginning to mess with his head. Puck glanced back at the burly man that he had walked inside with, flashing him an amused grin, as if he were saying_ look at what I’m doing to this poor boy.

_A loud clap broke Harry’s concentration, making him jump. “Right! So!” Richard began, sweeping his arm across the air above the stage. “Welcome to the Rose Theatre, Puck.”_

 

 

_It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t. It had been three months of Harry stumbling over his lines in rehearsal and practically forgetting everything but his own name when Puck looked at him, and he’d gotten nothing._

_Every time their gazes have met during their first read through, until the current moment during dress rehearsal, Harry felt a twist in his gut. And Puck seemed anything but affected._

_It may or may not have been driving Harry up the wall._

_Puck stood in front of him, fully clad in Juliet’s costume for the ball scene; makeup, wig and all. “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this,” His voice was a few octaves higher than normal, but just as soft and lovely. Harry thought for an embarrassing moment that he honestly was barely acting in this scene; he_ truly _was this captivated with Puck. Or, in this case, Juliet. “For saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.”_

_Harry, in full character, smirked slightly at that, walking around Puck’s back, brushing the long hair of his wig off the back of his neck, pressing the front of his body against Puck’s back, his hands on his rounded hips. “Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?”_

_Harry felt a shiver rack Puck’s body, and his smirk broadened as he realized that that wasn’t part of the stage instruction._

_He had_ actually _affected Puck. His grip tightened reflexively._

_“Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer,” Puck recited softly, yet somehow managing to simultaneously project his words._

_“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.”_

_Harry moved forward, cupping Puck’s face in his hand, tilting his head to the side for their lips to meet._

_“Cut! Stop,” Richard shouted from his perch on the edge of the stage. “It’s all wrong. All of it! I need to consult my shareholders. We shall return tomorrow. Good day, gentlemen.”_

_Harry pulled away, but not far enough that he didn’t feel Puck’s quick breath exhaled. He stepped back, smiling at his co-star. “Tomorrow, then?”_

_Puck smiled, but as he did, the side of his mustache began to droop off of his upper lip, as if it were falling off. “Erm. Puck? Your,” he made a scratching motion on the right side of his own face to signal him something was there._

_“My?” Puck touched his upper lip, his eyes widening and darting to Harry’s immediately. “I’ve—I’ve got to go. ’Till ‘morrow!”_

_Harry didn’t know whether to laugh or—well, he didn’t really have another alternative. He was just_ confused _. He stayed frozen in place until the brawny man that always accompanied Puck approached him._

_“I was asked to be discrete about this. Mind if we step into the wing?”_

_Harry nodded wordlessly._

_The man held out an envelope sealed with an unfamiliar wax seal. Harry inspected it quickly, then looking back to the man._

_“I’m Liam,” the man, or—Liam, began. “I work for the Tomlinson family. Lord Louis William Tomlinson III has invited you to attend his annual birthday celebration at the Tomlinson estate. All of the information is inside this,” he tapped the envelope in Harry’s hand._

_Harry raised an eyebrow. “Lord Tomlinson? Why would he invite a middle-class stranger to his birthday.”_

_“Styles,” Liam began, looking exasperated. “You know Louis. I—I mean, Lord William. He attends practice every day.”_

_It took a minute for it all to add up in Harry’s head. The color drained from his face. “Puck?”_

 

☩

 

 ** _H_** arry bolted up in bed, body drenched with a cold, uneasy sweat. His mind was reeling from the dream, or really—the memory. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, dragging his hands over his face in a poor attempt to get out of the daze he was in. He hadn’t thought back to his life in London over a millennium ago in decades, and it had been good. He’d found peace with all that he had caused, and where he had gone with his life after his human death. It had been nice to not think of all the pain and suffering that had been the result of forbidden love. Harry blinked rapidly, still trying to escape his current head space and reached his hand to his left to touch Louis, just to find some form of comfort and stability from his boy.

The space beside him was empty. The mattress was as cold as Harry suddenly felt.

He closed his eyes, uses his abilities and connection to Louis to search for his light. It was faint, with a strange hue around it that made Harry feel uneasy. He was in the building.

Louis wasn’t far away, and he was in trouble. Harry couldn’t put on pants fast enough.

The next thing he knew, Harry was running. Harry was running, and he didn’t know where the _fuck_ he was going, just that he needed to get there. Soon. Waking up to find Louis missing set him on edge, raking his hands through his hair desperately as if the action was going to give him a clue as to where Louis disappeared to.

The hallways seemed endless; three steps feeling more like three miles as Harry maneuvered the halls of the Nox with practiced ease.

A chilled layer of sweat coated Harry’s body as he continued to sprint.

He closed his eyes briefly, searching again for Louis’s light, and praying to whatever was up there for Louis to _just be safe, please be safe_ , opening his eyes just in time to see himself running full force directly into another person.

Liam gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, coughing a few times before getting his shit together.

He thumped his fist against his chest, clearing his throat, taking in Harry’s crazed expression. “Louis?”

Harry nodded. “Niall?” Liam nodded. With that, they were off again, rounding the corners and sprinting through the halls of the hotel they called home.

 

It took some time, but eventually Louis’s light brightened. It formed a shape, _his_ shape, and it was surrounded by a reddish hue. Harry somehow ran even faster.

Louis was close, Harry could feel it, and he knew that Liam must feel Niall as well. The hallways seemed endless, but the end felt near. Harry could feel Louis more than before, so he had to be within a few feet. He decided that Louis was right around the last corner. He sprinted even faster, his eyes beginning to burn from focus, but he didn’t falter. Almost as soon as Harry had rounded the corner, Liam bounded around the turn behind him, smacking straight into Harry’s back. Harry barely budged, having expected Liam to be too distracted about _how_ Niall is, that he didn’t even realize how close they actually were to their boys. He flashed an exasperated look over his shoulder to his friend, then turning back to face his front.

And there they were. Louis was flying a couple inches off of the ground, wings flapping desperately as he pulled the majority of Niall’s weight alongside him. Liam gasped and rushed forward, scooping Niall up bridal style, holding the blonde boy impossibly close to his chest.

Harry couldn’t get to Louis quick enough. He held his boy tightly around the waist, the other hand threading its way between Louis’s feathery hair. Louis buried his face in Harry’s chest, breathing in his comforting scent as his wings enveloped the both of them.

Harry’s hands moved quickly yet gently over every inch of Louis’s skin he could reach, checking for any injuries. “Are you alright? Are you hurt at all?”

“I’m fine, love. I just needed to help Niall. I heard Liam in my head, I thought I had gone completely mad but then he—”

Harry nodded, nuzzling his nose into Louis’s soft hair. “I know, Pet. There is plenty of time to talk about this later, yeah?” Harry whispered into his hair, pressing soft kisses to Louis’s forehead. “Right now just let me hold you.”

Louis hummed his assent, his grip around Harry making him feel grounded. Safe.

In that moment, Louis felt like he had everything he ever wanted in any of his lifetimes held tightly within his arms.

 

☩

 

 ** _T_** he feeling of peace and assurance that Louis felt when Harry held him minutes before might as well have flown out of the window the moment they walked into their room. Louis swears the air around them shifted, and he could almost _feel_ how mad Harry was at him.

“Louis—”

“No, Harry, listen—I know. I know I fucked up, yeah? I left the room without asking, but it’s not a big _deal_. I’m fine, Niall’s fine, you’re fine. We’re all fine. So as long as nothing bad happens I don’t see what the harm is in—”

“ _Louis_!” Harry shouted. Louis froze. “Stop. Talking.” Harry circled around to Louis’s front, making sure that they were looking each other in the eyes.

“What you did is not something that can be easily forgiven. You put yourself in danger. I could’ve _lost_ you again, Louis. Why would you do that to yourself? To me? To us?”

“Okay, wait,” Louis scowled, half from frustration and half from confusion. “Have you gone mad? What are you talking about, Harry? Losing me _again_? What are you—”

“Nothing,” Harry cut him off quickly. “It’s nothing, just,” he ran his hands down his face, shaking his head. “I need to think.”

“Harry, please. Just. Wait!” Louis lunged forward, reaching out to him.

Harry dodged his hand as if it were a bullet. Louis flinched, recoiling as if he had been struck. “Not now, Louis. I just…need time. Need more time.”

Louis stood, bewildered, frightened, and cold in the middle of the room he shared with Harry, wondering how much time exactly was _more_ time.

 

A week passed, a week filled with empty air hanging between them full of silence that seemed to scream louder than any words, and Harry had yet to speak to Louis again. Apparently _more_ time was more than Louis had estimated.

Louis heard him before he saw him. Harry walked in through the front door, heavy footsteps walking through the foyer, the living room, and up the stairs. He opened the door to their bedroom, where Louis was sitting in the seating area in front of the entertainment center. He pushed his long curls out of his face, not bothering to look in Louis’s direction, and headed straight for their walk-in.

Louis huffed out a sigh. “Are you planning on speaking to me today?”

Harry remained silent, rustling noises coming from the other side of the room as he continued to search through the closet.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes,” Louis said mostly to himself, snuggling back down in the comforter he had wrapped around himself in his place on the couch. He returned his attention to his book.

Not a minute later, said book was snatched from his hands.

“Can I help you?” Louis asked in a bored tone, lazily moving his gaze to Harry’s face. Harry gave no response. “No answer then? What a wild twist of events,” Louis rolled his eyes, throwing the covers off of him to stand up. He stretched out his wings, ruffling his hair as he walked to the bathroom. “If you’re not going to speak to me, then kindly leave me alone. You might’ve bought me, but you don’t fucking own me. It’s hot when you tell me that I’m yours, but I’m fucking not. I’m my own person, and I won’t be treated like property and punished because I went to help a friend.”

Against his better judgement, Louis spared Harry a glance. He looked frozen in his place, eyes wide, and fist reached out as if he had been planning to gently touch Louis’s feathers. His arm slowly returned to his side, and he nodded, turning away.

Louis laughed emptily, his amusement anything but real. He threw up his hands. “Oh, fuck _off_ , I’ve had enough of this!” Harry turned around with a shocked expression, tripping sideways over nothing.

“You’re going to talk to me,” Louis said, walking forward determinedly, pointing his finger at Harry. He jabbed his finger into Harry’s chest, causing him to stumble backwards, flattening him against the wall. “You’re not going to have a choice.

He dropped to his knees in front of Harry, turning on a different persona completely. His wings folded in behind him as he looked up at Harry through his wild fringe, biting down softly on his bottom lip. “Master?”

Harry went rigid. He knew exactly what Louis was doing.

“I just want a taste,” Louis said innocently, the ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he leaned back to seat himself on his calves, beginning to work at undoing Harry’s belt. Every click of the zipper sent a shock through Harry, helplessly hardening in his pants even though he knew Louis was playing a game. He was playing _him_.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as Louis left his fly open, crossing his wrists behind his back submissively as he waited for Harry to make the next move. He breathed out slowly before looking down at his Pet. His boy. He moved one hand from the wall to the back of Louis’s head, threading his fingers through the back of his hair and tugging him forward.

“Is this what you want?” Harry asked softly, looking down at him with heavy eyes.

Louis nodded slowly, leaning forward to nose at the thick line of Harry’s cock. Harry exhaled slowly before kneeling down, pressing a quick kiss to Louis’s lips. “Well it’s not going to happen. Not for the first time, not like this.”

“But—”

“No buts. And you were right,” Harry said. “You are your own person, and nothing will ever change that.” Louis settled back onto his heels, an overwhelming feeling of serenity overcoming him as he heard Harry speak those words.

“I know,” Louis responded. “But it’s nice to hear you say it. Or say anything, really.”

Harry laughed softly. “Sorry, Pet. I told you I needed some time.”

“Well next time it would be appreciated if I could get a ballpark estimate of how long you’re talking about. That was near torture. Never again?”

“Never again.” Harry promised, securing his pants back, taking Louis’s hand to help him stand up along him. He ruffled Louis’s hair playfully, laughing when Louis wrinkled his nose. “You look like a little imp.”

Louis giggled. “Your little imp.”

“Yes,” Harry said, cupping both sides of Louis’s face to kiss him. “Mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [disclaimer](http://twinkslytherin.tumblr.com/pitchdisclaimer) & [inspiration](http://twinkslytherin.tumblr.com/pitchinspiration)
> 
> demon names reference:  
> harry — samael  
> zayn — balam  
> liam — erebus  
> they're all "real" demons; i don't take credit for creating the names. feel free to look them up if you'd like. find me [on tumblr](http://www.twinkslytherin.tumblr.com) or [on twitter](http://www.twitter.com/twinkslytherin). i'd love to hear y'all's thoughts, opinions, anything. sorry for the long wait love bugs. i'd appreciate any encouraging comments below, that's what keeps me going!


End file.
